farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Vandraedha
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the FarmVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Event page. If you are new here, there is plenty to do! A good place to start is the Recent Changes (Also called the RC). Here you can see what other users have been editing! If you feel like improving an article, but not sure which one you want to improve, then try the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC or the Forums to talk with other editors here! Thanks for contributing to the Farmville Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Clintang84 (Talk) 08:24, March 14, 2011 "improper Vandalism repairs" "Improper Vandalism repairs" does not warrant an edit war. The fact that I am not a vandal, and that my edits are definitely in good faith. That was a great thorough explanation why a wagon can not be a useful vehicle in present times, on top of the fact that the original article is still biased when it says "merely a decoration". I happen to love my decorations and I shouldn't have to see someone put my preferences down. I will have to consult this with a wiki's admin since this was completely unnecessary. --Liliana (my talk). 15:09, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :That was a really nice description there and I don't see why you consider it vandalism. I second Molokaicreeper, thus I have undone your edit. Have a nice day, and work on the vandalism that was left unchanged yesterday for 5 hours in Red Spinach and Long Onion instead of wasting your time editing off perfectly nice descriptions. Thank you. Byeee 17:54, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for responding. I tried posting this at the same time the above message went through so I'd like to thank Byeee for corroborating what I was thinking. ::In my opinion, the article had really not been vandalized, the user used a strong biased content, that's not really vandalism just not the best edit for a wiki. But even so in Wikia, if an editor fails to address a vandalism attack the right way (but instead tries to improve the article), the newest editor should try to include as much information about the good edits from all revisions. That way no information gets lost throughout the edits. Its basically the form adopted in wikis like Wikianswers for example, in the forum various discussion came to the conclusion that adding rather than removing it's best, unless dealing with content that renders the article completely useless. I saw a pattern in the articles you mentioned, they are for the most part, plain and perhaps incomplete... someone with a more "imaginative" mind, might even mark them as stubs. Rather than doing that, I would try to get to them and add some more information when I get the chance. The fact that they're "decorations" and "just for looks" doesn't mean they're not important. Like I said "merely" is not a word that should be used in a wiki, specially for items that may be very appealing to some. They are marked as "vehicles", but in reality they are not (at least in the game). Even in real life for today's standards most wagons would probably only exist in Museums, and serve as decorations. Except for touristic use (which farmville doesn't do, it's a farming game after all). How would Zynga make wagons useful if they can't use fuel, plus horses can't pull them... so many reasons why the articles are outdated. For example this one hasn't gotten an update since July 2010! Wikis are all about "improving" articles, adding as much information about the subject. If you can see at the bottom of that page (in the comments section), I didn't even know how I came about with one! --Liliana (my talk). 18:34, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Old English Hen Thanks for pointing that out, Vandraedha! I updated the page. :) Ayopip | Talk 02:31, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Thx for your answer on EC page :) Thank you for answering my question about the English Countryside animals. Do you know if the Silkie chicken offered can be placed on my original farm? Based on all the bugs I've seeing people report on the EC, I don't even want to start playing that yet, but I do want the Silkie chicken for my original farm! What do you think/know about it? Thanks! 13:12, March 24, 2011 (UTC)polo Calves and stuff My project is still very much, at least from my PoV, a WIP, and I want to have all the Cow family ready before I do anything. And even then, because I make use of some self-made templates (that I hope will make the editing easier for beginners), I guess I should take it up with one of the admins. All I've really done on the Cows/Calves/Bull pages was add missing adoption images, rename or upload in better quality where necessary, and some minor cosmetic fixes, as well as add some of the missing animals to the Cattle and Animal navs. But that was it. What's in my userspace (especially the nav with the growth tips) is just a project, which will probably be delayed a bit by English Countryside (on the good side, I will probably have the Blue & Red Calf images soon...). My reasoning for ordering the calves was mostly chronological, up to the point that it is possible, and it seemed alright to me. In my book, we don't even need to have the adoption images there, we just need them to all exist so they can be used by the Breeding template, because they really need to show up nowhere else other than the Nursery Barn (where I think Breeding Cattle should be merged into, in a section like what I did on User:Byeee/NurseryBarn), and the Calf and Cow pages (they are mostly for the calves, not on all the cow pages). I really think they do not go on the Bull page because it would just mean adding a template for each and every single calf. From the readiness PoV of my project, User:Byeee/Breeding and User:Byeee/BreedNursery are done and tested a lot, so I think they could be integrated into the main namespace. Breeding would not require many changes, and BreedNursery is an addition that I thought would be interesting. However, before we add that I think we should decide on a naming scheme, so maybe BreedDairy and BreedNursery ? (And, eventually, room for a BreedStable and a BreedPen... the latter I might start but the Stable is TOO daunting at the moment.) The other parts of my project rely (heavily) on my own templates (I found nothing in the main namespace that could do what I wanted quick and easy), so it would likely be a 2-step procedure to integrating them. But User:Byeee/Calf needs my MiniBox template which makes everything so much easier and clearer to see (although I guess that's debatable). And finally, the Animals nav I made (btw, everything I'm talking about is probably clearer if you check my userpage), which I know is just Cattle right now. I don't see the need for separating between Dairy Cattle and Draft Cattle- does the game make any difference? They all produce Milk, so it's irrelevant. I guess I'm biased towards my own nav because I think it would be nice to show directly what each calf grows into. As for Oxes... it's really debatable. The Belted Calf doesn't go in the Nursery, yet it's still a Calf... and while the Ox doesn't go in the Dairy Farm, it's still part of the same family and produces something (it's not just a decoration like the Green Broadbill for example. (Yeah, I'm promoting my nav now, I know, what can I do, I put some work into it). I have the list of missing adoption images on User:Byeee/Breeding which I check when I see a new calf in my news feed. I would notice any new added images by someone else because I check fairly often, and I already went through the images that had already been uploaded (and suggested a bunch for deletion). Yes, I know some animals are re-released, but I consider it doesn't happen often enough for somebody not to catch the duplication quickly. I haven't really understood the purpose of the Animal lists... is there any way to actually take a list of animals and apply a template to each line in the list? That would be the only thing that would make people's lives easier, otherwise the Alternate Breeds section, I think, has been already discussed as pretty bloated. That's why I think there should be a Nav underneath that does not class animals by their release method, but by their family. People can check if they were a limited edition, a feed trough animal or who knows what by just clicking on the link. The current AnimalNav basically mandates an animal to be added twice when it is released in two different methods. That would be the #14 on my list, the very long term. All right, I think I've made enough of a ramble on here, and it's going to take you ages to read it, so I'm going to start a Sheep Breeding, in Main namespace this time, just to get info from people faster, and help others know how what to breed. Kudos to you! Byeee 02:27, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: calves I'm not looking for a specific , I just meant moving i.e. User:byeee/q to Template:q and so on. As for nesting, we could even go as far as Template:Nav/Animal/Cattle/Dairy Farm :). Maybe, even instead of Breeding, we could set sort of a ground work for adding other kind of wallposts as templates, and have e.g. Template:WallPost/Dairy Farm. Sheep breeding is... pretty much random, from what I've seen so far. Every sheep will have its own color, maybe polka dots, maybe different neck color (check Brutus on Sheep Pen). So there's not much breeding going on, because you'd be hard pressed to find two animals that look the same. The auto-populate idea seems good- what I tried with User:byeee/Breeding at least, was to keep it simple. I understand it's going to have to become slightly more complicated if we start autopopulating from it. I don't really understand the connection between this and Template:Tree. And using color as a variable within the template will not have any effect on any other template, because they don't interact in any way. I could add text to the calf images, but that is just a lot of bloat to have the name of every calf there. Can't people just mouseover or click on it and they'll see the page? I like to assume that we're not dealing with idiots. I'll give the template a try, see how that works. Yeah, missing Purple and English, and need an improvement for Simmental and Blue, I just saw the images you had uploaded after writing on your talk page yesterday. I agree with the thing about Nursery and Stable. Keep the breeding in one place, and the building in another is good with me, but right now cattle breeding is all over the place, including Bull. Yeah, the icons could be moved for example to Category:Animal Icons/Calf if we want to keep it organized. (I'm not sure how categories nest...). I like what you did on the sandbox, too. I have a Belted Calf, and I asked someone who has a Red Brown (hah) to put one in the Nursery, and they said it didn't work. But I've been trying to put my Belted Calf in the Nursery for a while now and still not working. As for the Alternate Breeds, it's going to just get bigger and bigger... I just think small infoboxes look better, with the rest of the information placed elsewhere. I don't mind having an Alternate Breeds, but not in the infobox. Oh, and mouseover the colored lines under the animals to see why I did that. byeee 02:39, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Me again. After a lot of fiddling, check User:byeee/NurseryBarn. I changed one of my templates (I changed it a lot at first, but in the end I just needed to make a few changes), and the end result is #4. Let me know what you think. I think I'll make a few changes to my other templates/pages to remove the need for clears completely. byeee 04:13, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Crusted Duck I edited the Crusted Duck image, because it had the 2011's St. Patrick Day image :P - Gonçalo F. Sheep Alright, so I had written a lot, but I got a new idea which is actually much simpler and it works. If you look at the sheep, you can see that their lower half is darker (well, in shadow), so that's not a factor. So let's call their first color the head color. Brutus has everything except for a region around his neck coloured purple. I'll call this the back color. You can still see the shadow for a bit underneath his neck, but the rest of it is covered by the back color. Brutus passes on the 'back color' (BC) trait to of his offspring, but not all. Sheep like the Luv Ewe, the Shamrock Sheep and the Red Sheep seem to have a 2-step shadow, but so far I haven't seen that trait passes on to any of their offspring. Thus: pattern is inherited from dad. Because a BC daughter of Brutus along with a non-BC son of his gave birth to a BC ram. However, the 3 other daughters of the non-BC ram were also non-BC. So this leads me to the conclusion that BC is inherited from the dad, but there's also a slight chance that it's inherited from the mother. I don't have a Scared Ewe, unfortunately :(. I've seen people get yellow sheep, and polka dotted sheep, and they say they have none of the shop animals, just what the game gave them. I've yet to have a verdict on color, but I'll try to keep record. Going right now to breed a few more sheep :) byeee 10:16, March 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Merge request: Sheep Breeding -->Breeding Sheep Hey Vandraedha, Thank you for droping me a massage on my talk page. The page Sheep Breeding has been renamed to Breeding Sheep as per your request. Pls look Breeding Sheep. Thanks, DHA (talk) 20:50, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Fairy Tail Event Hi, I don't know why you keep on using the Category:Fairy Tail Event, when there is no such event. The correct spelling is "Fairy T'ale'". I changed it in the navbar, but there are still many articles in that category, which had been in the correct category Fairy Tale Event already. Ackermann-Talk 22:18, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Lamb Hi. Just to say that yeah, you are right abou the Lamb. My confusion. Keep working ;) - Gonçalo F Re: Grammar Now I got it =D Hmm I see we are always editing the Intergalactic farm ... I just wrote the Lies and Jokes Day for the understading of players ... --User:Gonçalo F April 1st, 2011, 20:50 (Portugal) Sysop rights Hello, would you like me to nominate you for adminship? We really do need more admins... 03:21, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :I've given you patroller/rollback rights, but I think that you'd pass an RfA now (adminship really isn't a big deal here). You seem to have experience with wikis, are you active on any Wikimedia projects? 16:48, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I've nominated you for adminship. Sorry for the wait, was rather busy irl. 23:53, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Calves! Yes, I've seen you uploading things around, and thank you for your work. I've even asked my neighbours to let me know if they see any of the calves that images were still missing for, but they haven't had any luck. Good job especially on the Purple Calf, that seems to be rare. I did see somebody get an English Calf from their Dairy Farm but it just showed the regular calf image, not the stork image, so I assumed it didn't exist? But apparently it does :) As for the Adopt x-icon, I had done that for most of them (albeit by reuploading, because I didn't get the renaming option at first)... I just hadn't edited the ones that had bad images- like the Simmental, but we can update that when we find one. I'll keep that in mind about the category... but maybe, following the stacking principle, we could make it Category:Icons/Animal/Calf ? :D I'll see when I have some free time to work a bit on the breeding templates... but what should they become? Something along the lines of Template:NewsPost/Dairy_Farm and Template:NewsPost/Nursery_Barn ? byeee 00:02, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :Right, I didn't know that about the categories... I learn something new every day :) :The Breeds is interesting, but I guess it could also be tedious. Also, it would really be nice if we found a way to make SheepNav automatically use {Sheep}, so I guess I dream too. I'll see what I can do later today about the templates, so they're no longer on my mind :) byeee 10:01, April 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Describing items like English Tree House Let me start for saying that you are one of the greatest editors out here. So, when I described the Englsih Tree House, I confess I was confused, because it says house (house = home) and I may messed up. When I say that is a not interactive decoration, I mean that item (or decoration) can not be used by farmer. E.g. - The Garden Table Set is a decoration that has some chairs. When I say is not a interactive decoration, I say that the chairs can't be used. In the decorations that people may understand that 'Oh, can I sit there?' or something like that, I like to explain that. But I can stop using it; you have some reason. And yes, I confess that english Wikia is a little trouble for me, in the cases of the 'in', 'on' and 'at' per example. But when I register here, I knew I had people to support me (like you), so that made me more self-confident and made me go on. Keep the hard work!! By the way, are you a boy or a girl? --User:Gonçalo F 21:25, April 4, 2011, Portugal RE: I'm on the lot of people who likes your style, believe me. And the meaning of home and house, I know it (Home - "inside" ; House - structure; "outside") but in the time of editing, I thought in Home, and I put it. And I am happy for your correction: it shows you're care. PS - I don't like just your style, I like the fact that you registed here 2 days after me... See the Archivement Points and the number of editings. I like this Wiki very very much, but you simply LOVE IT =) --User:Gonçalo F 00:32, April 5, 2011, Portugal Shothorn(?) Cow Oh sorry, that was not what I wanted to delete and I didn't knew how to put it back ... sorry (BTW, what I was delete was a wrong word, but it's already fixed) --User:Gonçalo F 00:38 April 9th, 2011 (Portugal) RE: Sothhorn Cow Look, I know what is a template. I know how to edit it, to make it, even recognize it ... I'm not dumb ;) I just delete it and I didn't see deleting it ... And forgot which template was ... --User:Gonçalo F 01:40, April 9th, 2011 (PortugaL) English Countryside No offence but ... what are you doing? The items list means items that were released as part of the event ... But now you've screwed up the whole page ... Thank You =) --User:Gonçalo F Adminship Congrats on a successful RfA, you are now an admin :) 00:35, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello I'm an old user from here and wanted to say hi :) 00:37, April 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Delete Page Thank you for the note, I didn't knew that ... I'm trying to improve my editions on the wiki, and this was just useful =). --User:Gonçalo F 18:21 | 24-04-2011 | Portugal | Happy Easter =D Event Page Please help me on that, I don't know how did I messed up, I simply put the official numbers (wich are on respectiv Event Pages on WIkiFarm) and put Publish. I sware I don't put anything wrong, just putted publish! Gonçalo F 14:16 | 25-04-2011 | Portugal | Today is Freedom's Day in Portugal ... Be Free ! :Thank you very much :D Gonçalo F 14:16 | 25-04-2011 | Portugal | Today is Freedom's Day in Portugal ... Be Free ! A Wikia Contributor Said Hi, For the first time in my life I interacted with the FV wiki by posting a question regarding the green boar. I received the message in the box below. Can you please help me understand what is going on? Thanks, M The block was made by Vandraedha. *Reason given: Removing content from pages: Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages *Start of block: 13:24, April 19, 2011 *Expiry of block: 13:24, October 19, 2011 *Intended blockee: 70.74.85.224 *Block ID: #550 *Current IP address: 70.74.85.224 the preceding unsigned comment was left by an anonymous user (65.25.161.95) at 08:56 (PST), April 25, 2011 Hello, I just noticed that it said my ip has been blocked on this wiki. The information given says that it is due to inserting gibberish and removing valid content from the wiki. I have not done this. The only thing I can guess is someone jumped onto my WiFi and did it. If you choose to continue the block I understand but if I have any questions about an article/game mechanic may I direct them to you? I've found this website to be the most accurate so far of all the Farmville websites. Thank you very much Maggie :I don't know which account you are claiming is blocked. User:Maggie does not exist on Wikia. If you do not wish to be confused with other anonymous editors, . P.S. - Don't forget to . --Vandraedha 05:05, April 26, 2011 (UTC) You blocked me Vandraedha, As the subject header suggests, you blocked me. I want to know why. As far as I can tell I did not do anything to warrant this act. Please respond to me at el_jay_em@hotmail.com Eljay :I don't know which account you are claiming is blocked. Neither User:Eljay, nor User:el_jay_em@hotmail.com exist on Wikia. If you do not wish to be confused with other anonymous editors, . P.S. - Don't forget to . --Vandraedha 05:05, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Kudos to you! So, I'd like to thank you '''VERY MUCH' for all the improvements you have brought to this Wiki. I must say you've done a very good job! Keep up the good work and kudos to you! :) Ayopip | Talk 08:06, April 26, 2011 (UTC) E-mail Hello Vandraedha. As a fellow administrator (although due to severe illness and hospitilazation I have been a bit obscure in the past months), I would be grateful if you could be so kind as to drop me a personal e-mail please, just so that we can correspond by e-mail if needed? Many thanks in advance. Bonicolli 11:49, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Sheep image Thanks heaps for that, but someone beat me whilst i was off doing the mummy thing and Easter :) and it wont help much for now anyways with Zynga's latest FV announcement and banning of "illegitimate" sheep. RE Hello. So, the page wasn't the Level one. Player created a forum post which I thought it was a normal page. My mistake. Gonçalo F | 17:58 | 30-04-2011 | Portugal Ohai PINGPING I'm not here, was never here, or will be here. This message will auto-destruct in 5 seconds. 5,4,3,2,1,?? what goes next? Nevermind that :/ 04:05, May 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Belted Cow Thanks for the note Vandraedha. I honestly hadn't even noticed that my change had caused the "Profit per square" row not to show up or I wouldn't have made the change. It's too bad that there isn't some more obvious way to see that a problem had occurred. Actually, come to think of it, how were you able to see that the Profit row had disappeared? ... or do you just know that whenever you see someone add a thousands separator to a harvest price that it causes that problem? Thanks again for your note. Alanfeld 12:21, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Cool -- thanks for your reply. :-) Alanfeld 15:22, May 23, 2011 (UTC) By the way, this is so weird -- do you know why the note I just left you above (and most likely this new edit as well) show up in a "small" font? (as opposed to a "normal" sized font?) Anyway cheers. Alanfeld 12:27, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Ahhh ... the font size looks much better now ... Thanks. :-) Alanfeld 15:22, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Barnstar RE: Templates Hey, thank you about the trick =D And yes, is very cool ;D Keep editing ... Gonçalo F | 27-05-2011 | 17:21 | Portugal Gagaville Event Hi, I noticed you were one of the editors for the GagaVille Event. Do you know what the rewards were for the 10th day? Thank you. ₩indrazor 20:14, May 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Signature Reminder Sorry about that, I completely forgot it ! Keep Editing and thank you for the note ;D Gonçalo F | 28-05-2011 | 13:10 | Portugal